Wargame Ash and Shadows Wiki
Welcome to the Wargame Ash and Shadows Wiki Welcome to Wargame Ash and Shadows wiki Introduction Wargame: Ash and Shadows is a mod for Wargame: Red Dragon bringing the game to a hypothetical close to present day setting. The mod's primary thread can be found on Eugene Interactive's forums here . The thread contains information on the mod itself, details of changes, guides, development progress and installation instructions. The mod's discord channel is https://discord.gg/r6hDryZ Description of the mod from @spectre_nz sourced from the official forums on 09/05/2019: Wargame: Ash and Shadows Ash and Shadows is a mod featuring an increased prevalence of stealth units (according to the W:RD gameplay trailer, its pronounced 'Steeelth'), adjusted unit balance, changes to radar AA and SEAD and a time-frame moved forward to 2015. Invisible morale beams: Don't send me bug reports when your planes seem to panic for no reason; long ranged radar AA now has 'acquisition radar' set up as a weapon that will cause morale damage, stun and occasionally cause critical damage to aircraft. (occasionally critical hits will cause fires and 1pt of damage to a unit, can't get around this yet) Additionally, some SEAD aircraft have Jamming suites that plink SAM launchers in the same way, stunning them and eroding their morale. Also works on ships. 2015 unit choices: I've styled this mod as a future that could have been; it's not our 2015, its the 2015 that follows on from what was more or less WW3 from 1984-1990. In the previous two games we saw the Soviets invade Europe, Scandinavia and then Japan, China and Russia turn on each other, a second Korean war and a bunch of smaller conflicts. In the wake of that, Weapons projects that never made it today had the faults ironed out of them, and 'Defunded due to the end of the cold war' wasn't a thing that happened. East and West Germany will have unified however. And some current NATO derived weaponry of Poland and the Czech republic will have to be assumed to have been developed along parallel lines or acquired by reverse engineering. I've tried to find differing ways to balance the two sides, for example, the US takes the stealth route for its ASF's, Soviets go for less stealthy platforms with stand-off AA missiles so they are more able to remain under the umbrella of their own ADN. US goes for Stealthy Helos, Soviets go for high speed helos. I'm planning to re-do East-Germany altogether and replace them with REDMED, A Pan-African league with one or two extras. Basically a collection of Pro-Soviet nations who border the Mediterranean and historically, sided with the Soviets: Lybia, Egypt, Syria, Jordan and Yugoslavia, or at least, Yugoslavian tanks that the other nations picked up after the Balkan wars. The mod offers both single player and multiplayer support (users must have the same version of the mod). Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse